Moi, peur ?
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Encore Novices à Masyaf, Malik raille Altaïr à propos d'un sujet très sensible. Sous-entendus Yaoi


**Titre **: Moi, peur ?

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **:Tout appartient à Ubisoft.

.

.

.

.

.

« Novice ! persifla Malik pour la onzième fois depuis que la journée avait commencé, en l'attaquant de côté.

Altaïr soupira. Les railleries incessantes de son frère d'armes l'agaçaient parfois quelque peu. Il était habitué à se faire injurier quand lorsqu'il se battait à l'épée, mais Malik savait si bien le railler et connaissait tant ses moindres faiblesses que ses sarcasmes commençaient sérieusement à lui peser. Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer qu'il avait horreur de l'eau, mais il ayant un peu trop bu, lors d'une soirée trop arrosée, il avait confessé sa honte. Les plates répliques qu'il grinçait de temps à autres n'avaient pas pour effet de refroidir le brun, qui s'évertuait d'ailleurs à briser la défense qu'il érigeait de son mieux, armé de sa seule épée.

Les cheveux collés sur le crâne par la sueur, la capuche pour une fois baissée, la peau basanée et un fin duvet qui commençait à pointer sur leur jeune menton, ils combattaient fièrement au soleil, soulevant le sable qui formait comme un brouillard autour d'eux.

.

- Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau... grommela Altaïr, en parant le coup.

- Oh, tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire ! Tu me l'as dis toi-même. Quand je vais raconter ça à Al Mualim, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te faire, mais je n'aimerais pas du tout être à ta place...

Altaïr s'étouffa à moitié avec la poussière, qui lui volait dans ses yeux clairs et sa bouche sèche.

- Non ! S'il te plaît Malik, je t'en prie ne lui dis rien ! Tu le connais, dès qu'il y a la moindre faiblesse parmi ses élèves, il essaie de la corriger par tous les moyens. Il serait capable de me jeter du haut de la falaise au milieu de la mer et de m'attendre patiemment sur les rives.

- Ce serait intéressant, ça... poursuivit Malik, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Le grand Altaïr, le préféré du Maître, serait incapable de faire face à la menace immense d'un petit lac, parce qu'il serait mort de peur ?

- Moi, peur ?... marmonna le concerné entre ses dents.

- Oui ! Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi tu ne viendrais jamais avec Kadar et moi, pour les entraînements auxquels nous sommes _tous _contraints ? Comme par hasard, tu es toujours blessé dès qu'il faut aller nager quelque part.

- Simple coïncidence. Je suis simplement malchanceux. J'aurais aimé venir avec vous, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'avais la cheville foulée.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu aurais coulé comme une pierre si tu avais mis le bout des pieds dans l'eau.

Le Novice porta un coup qui brisa la défense de Malik, et le désarma. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, habitué à être vaincu au corps à corps.

- J'ai gagné, remarqua simplement Altaïr.

- Pour cette fois. Revanche ?

- Oui. »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils combattaient sur les routes de campagne. Ils n'aimaient pas se sentir compressé dans les murs de Masyaf, ils préféraient le grand air et le silence que les encouragements ou les moqueries des autres Novices.

Ils s'injuriaient, presque affectueusement, les épées sifflant dans l'air. Ils bougeaient agilement sans jamais s'effleurer, dans un commun entraînement.

.

Cependant, le brun devenait de plus en plus insistant.

« Ce sera handicapant pour le futur ! Comment feras-tu, lorsque tu devras fuir, poursuivi par des dizaines de gardes, si jamais tu tombe sur le moindre cours d'eau ?

- Je sais nager, je n'aurai aucune difficultés, répéta-t-il.

-Et bien, si tu sais, prouve-le » dit Malik, essoufflé, en rangeant son épée.

.

Ils cessèrent ainsi leur combat et marchèrent dans les champs, jusqu'à l'étang qu'ils avaient découvert il y a si longtemps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore de jeunes enfants.

Les deux jeunes hommes enlevèrent leur tunique et leurs bottes d'apprentis, et se retrouvèrent vêtu de simples pantalons. Malik le retroussa jusqu'à ses genoux, dévoilant des mollets striés de longues cicatrices. Il admirait discrètement du coin de l'oeil le torse avantageux du Novice, qui faisait secrètement de même dans son dos.

Angoissé, Altaïr observait sans bouger l'étang comme un oiseau regarderait un renard affamé.

Le brun s'avança sur le bord de l'eau, invitant d'un geste son ami à faire de même. Il s'exécuta, tremblant mais voulant rester fier devant son ami.

Ses pieds nus effleurèrent la terre humide, et il se crispa à cette seule sensation. Malik s'approcha de lui et prit sa main, pour le mettre en confiance.

Les joues rougies d'avoir besoin d'aide, il serra néanmoins la main qui était la bienvenue. Il rejoignit son ami dans l'eau, et sentit le froid monter peu à peu le long de son corps, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'étang, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Il se rapprocha encore du brun, le collant presque, tellement il était mal à l'aise. Conscient de la gêne de son ami, Malik resserra son étreinte rassurante sur ses doigts.

Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, Altaïr bredouilla, terrorisé :

« Tu... tu vois. Je n'ai p-pas p-p-peur de l'eau. »

Souriant intérieurement de ce gros mensonge, le brun fit semblant d'admettre sa défaite d'un signe de tête, lorsqu'il s'assit dans la vase, l'eau jusqu'au cou, le défiant du regard.

Avec la chair de poule, Altaïr l'imita, sans prévoir qu'il était à un endroit de l'étang légèrement plus profond de quelques centimètres, et sa tête disparut sous la surface.

Éclatant de rire, Malik saisit son ami par les bras et le releva aussitôt, crachotant et tremblant.

Altaïr se leva,entraîné par le brun, l'agrippant par les épaules comme un mourant s'agripperait désespérément à la vie, la respiration haletante.

« Ce n'était pas drôle, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- ...

Malik ne répondit pas, déconcerté de sentir ses lèvres froides et un liquide chaud couler sur sa gorge. Ils étaient d'ordinaire très intimes, il y avait d'ailleurs quelques bruits de couloirs à propos de leur relation trouble, qui faisait le choux gras des apprentis. Mais jamais ils n'avaient étés aussi proches.

Altaïr sanglotait sans bruit dans son cou. Il avait réellement une peur de l'eau qui le hantait pour une raison méconnue, et il était en état de choc.

.

Il y eut un long moment tendu de flottement, pendant lequel seul le son de l'eau tombant de leurs cheveux dans l'étang parvint à leurs oreilles.

- Je suis désolé, plaida le brun en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, j'ai peur de l'eau et oui, je ne sais pas nager.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Je ne dirais rien au Maître.

- J'espère bien.»

Trempés, ils sortirent de l'eau et se rhabillèrent, dos à dos, sans un mot. La voix de Malik rompit le silence gêné et appela :

- Altaïr ?

- Oui ?

- Il faudra que je t'apprennes, un jour. »

Ils rentrèrent à pied à Masyaf, parlant de tout et de rien, récupérant leurs dernières affaires et remettant leur capuche sur leur tête, redevenant ainsi deux jeunes Novices comme les autres.

.

Cependant Malik n'eut jamais l'occasion d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à Altaïr, car quelques temps plus tard, Al Mualim les envoya effectuer une certaine mission, au temple de Salomon, qui allait à jamais changer leur vie.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
